Fifteen eumenorrheic women in the early follicular phase of the menstrual cycle will be studied on two occasions separated by a month. Blood samples will be withdrawn at 10 minute intervals for 24 hours for GH and gonadotropin determination. Data will be analyzed by standard pulse detection techniques.